A novel for you
by Angelalovesanime
Summary: Lucy has some major writers block and her river of ideas has run dry. Maybe Natsu can help her create a story.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy was sitting at her desk, continuously tapping her pencil.  
"What should I write?" She threw her head into her hands in an attempt to deal with writers block "Ugh this is so frustrating!"  
"Hey Luce!" Natsu called from below her window "I have an easy job request we can do!"  
Perfect! Lucy thought, maybe Natsu can strike up some inspiration. "I'm coming Natsu." She said.  
Lucy walked down the stairs to meet with her best friend.  
"So what kind of job is it?"  
"We have to watch this dude's pets for a week, it pays 500,000 jewel"  
"Woah! That much just to watch some house pet?"  
"I told you it was gonna be easy."  
"Geez, I didn't think it'd be this easy. Where's Happy?"  
"The person who posted the job has a dog and Happy doesn't do too well around dogs."  
"I can see that."  
The two walked along the streets of Magnolia until they arrived at a large mansion.  
"No wonder the reward was 500,000 jewel, the guy is rich."  
"Yeah let's head inside."  
Once they were through the huge double doors, they were greeted with one of the most splendid sights. Gold and silver decor was placed all over the house, flowers bloomed, and- dog drool?  
"EW THERE'S SLOBBER EVERYWHERE!" Lucy yelled.  
"Yeah, what's the big idea? WHA!" Natsu said as he slipped and fell to the ground.  
"Natsu are you okay?" Lucy immediately rushed to his side, sitting down right next to him.  
"I'm fine, but what kind of dog can make this much drool?" He turned to look at Lucy. Only a few centimeters were between them.  
"Hey now no PDA in my house!"a man said.  
"NO ITS NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL! We were ju-"  
"You must be the one who posted the request, it's nice to meet you." Natsu interrupted  
He was a rather plump man with a tiny mustache. The man was wearing cowboy boots, a large belt buckle, a long sleeve shirt with collar, and jeans that didn't quite fit.  
"Indeed I am, you can call me Dan. You must be the Fairy Tail wizards I asked for."  
"Yep, that's us!" Natsu and Lucy said in unison.  
"Come on in we have business to discuss."


	2. Day one

"As you can see I have a total of 20 animals, some stranger than others." Dan said as he lead them through his home.  
"Uh... What's this thing?" Natsu pointed to what looked like a frog, however it was purple and had fur.  
"That's Jeremy."  
"What kind of animal is he?" Lucy asked.  
"He's not exactly an animal. You see many of these are my experiments, I am a scientist after all. The reason I put up the request is because I'm going to a science convention." Dan paused at a heavily guarded door. "Listen carefully to what I'm about to say, behind this door lies a very dangerous specimen that nearly annihilated my entire laboratory. Never under any circumstances let her out."  
"What will happen if we do?" Lucy had sweat droplets in her hair.  
"There is a likely chance you will be killed." Dan's expression went from dead serious to cheery. "I best get going, don't want to be late now." He ran outside.  
"Well we better get started on the list he gave u-WHAAAAA!" Before Lucy could finish her sentence she was tackled by an enormous dog like creature. "NATSU GET IT OFF ME!" She screamed.  
Unfortunately Natsu was banging his fist against the wall laughing his ass off.  
"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Lucy began to struggle under the beast.  
"Okay, okay chill." Natsu lifted the dog without breaking a sweat.  
"Way to show off you jerk." Lucy said as she dusted herself off.  
"C'mon it was funny. You would've laughed if it was me."  
"Whatever. Let's get this over with. First thing we need to do is clean the animals out back."  
Natsu followed Lucy outside to a large field decorated with flowers, gnomes, and a fountain.  
"You go get the hose and I'll get the animals." Lucy walked to what looked like a futuristic barn. Oh good, she thought to herself, these are just normal horses. Of course after she thought that one of them sneezed fire. "Whoops spoke too soon. Alright c'mere big guy." She grabbed him by the reins and led him towards Natsu.  
"Hey Luce check this out!" Natsu began to drench Lucy with the hose at full blast.  
"AGH! Natsu what the hell? You got me soaking wet!"  
"That's what she said." Natsu smirked  
"Yeah let's see how you like it!" Lucy kicked the hose out of Natsu's hands and returned the favor.  
"ACK! That's freezing Luce."  
"You asked for it. For once I'd like to get a job done without the reward being taken away." Lucy turned around and began washing the horse.  
The rest of their day went without complications until Natsu discovered a new best friend.  
"Lucy please can we keep this one?" Natsu begged.  
"No, don't you remember that this thing attacked me?"  
"But he's so cute! Look his name is Doug."  
"You can't have him."  
"Duh. Why do you think I said 'we'?"  
"Either way my answer is no. I still have it's slobber in my hair!"  
"He was just saying he loves you. C'mon Luce, pleeaase?" Natsu was giving he the puppy dog eyes.  
"Happy is already a handful. You didn't forget him did you?"  
"How could I forget Happy? He is my partner, I'm sure Happy'll love him! Pwease Lucy?" His eyes got even bigger.  
"No. He already has an owner and that's the final word I have on the subject. Good night." Lucy stormed up to her guest room, plopped on the bed, then fell asleep.  
"Gee she sure was mad, I hope she gets over it by tomorrow." Natsu went upstairs and did the same.


End file.
